1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an information detection system, and more particularly to a portable information detection and processing system, with a detector and an information detection and processing device applicable in the system.
2. Related Art
It has become a very common application to use a wired or wireless detection device to detect various physical, chemical or biological information and its changes, and analyze possible outcomes or effects through a specific analytical circuit or software. The most common detection system is a system including a single or multiple functional elements with detection and/or recognition function placed or built at multiple positions, the system periodically or occasionally reads signals detected or recorded by the functional elements, and the system provides the detected or recorded signals for a specific processing device to analyze and determine the detected or recorded signals.
For example, in hospitals or clinics, multiple physiological detectors such as detectors for measuring heart beat, blood pressure and body temperature are placed or fitted on a patient, and the detectors are connected to a processing device which displays and records measurement results. The recorded measurement results may be digital or analog. For example, the recorded digital measurement results can be transmitted to other computer apparatuses for performing other processing. Furthermore, in a vehicle such as a car or truck, detectors with various detection functions are installed at multiple positions of the vehicle body and connected to a processing device to monitor the surrounding to assure the safety of the vehicle.
In the above-mentioned systems, the functional elements and the processing device are connected in a wired manner. Besides transmitting detection signals, the wired connection is also used for supplying power to the functional elements. Because a physical connection is required in this application mode, the wiring is complicated, and the valid use distance of the functional elements is also limited.
Besides the wired connection, the information recorded by the functional elements may also be read in a wireless manner. For example, an identity (ID) recognition chip implanted in an animal body has a specific code for recognition of the ID of the animal. Additionally, recognition chips are attached on commodities in places where a large quantity of various commodities need to be managed such as shopping malls or warehouses. Codes carried in this type of the recognition chips may be read by a read device, so that the system may control and record the commodities entering or leaving the places.
In this application scenario, although it is unnecessary to connect the functional elements to the processing device, the read device must be equipped, and the read device is connected to or linked to the processing device. If there is no read device, the functional elements such as the recognition chips or the detectors become useless. As a result, a user can only visually check the commodities and make the record manually, which is very inconvenient. Additionally, the read device has made with high cost and has a large volume, and cannot be operated unless being connected to a processing device.
Furthermore, in many application scenarios, the functional elements such as the detectors and the recognition chips are installed at places that cannot be found by human eyes, for example, inside the human body, animal body or an article, and signals detected or recorded by the functional elements can only be obtained by the read device. Furthermore, an operator needs to remember the positions of the functional elements, so that the operator may correctly read required contents, which is also inconvenient in application.
Therefore, it is in need of a novel information detection and processing device, which is capable of detecting signals detected or recorded by multiple functional elements and converting the signals into useful information.
Meanwhile, it is in need of a portable information detection and processing device, which is capable of converting information detected or recorded by functional elements into useful information without using an additional read device.
Furthermore, it is also in need of a portable information detection and processing device, which supports the operations of multiple functional elements without physical connection.
Furthermore, it is also in need of a portable information detection and processing system, which supports multiple functional elements and provides information detection function.